The Will Power of a Hime
by rainingblood666
Summary: Shinagami, Vizzarrds, Hollows, Quincys, Betrayal, Love, Passion, Care, Friends, Strength. So many thoughts. So many events happen in a certain girls life. There was no way she could've escaped this life DROPPED


**A/N: **This is my first **Bleach **fic. Also, I do not know if there will be a pairing. If there is it might be Ichigo and Inoue, but it may also be an other pairing. It will be all confirmed in the next chapter. I also want people to read my fic. So everybody who is reading please do not stop reading my fic because the pairing is not your liking. Just tell me and I will do something about it. But I do prefering not to change too much! On the other hand, this fic is for your enjoyment, so please tell me if you have any ideas! This also is an Inoue centric fic. Another thing is that I do not know how Inoue calls everybody so I am just going put names. Please forgive me. I will stop writing nonsense and start the fic.

**_The Will Power of a Hime!_**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It has been couple of weeks since she has been stuck in this hell hole called a palace. She was lonely, for she was surronded by monsters. Mosters called hollows. There were so many type of hollows, all classified by their strength, power. Power, she hated that word. The word that has her up here away from her freinds. Now I understand why Urahara-san said, "I will have you removed form the war front." He was just protecting this young lady's power. It wasn't the fact that she was weak and had no potential. It was that her power is wanted. The fact that she still needs to get stronger to face the people that are after her. No, she was not weak. She was far from it. It was that her opponents were too strong. That is what she thought.

She has been training. No one in Hueco Mundo has notice. Surprising right? No, they have notice she was training. What they have not noticed is what she learned and trained. Of course, she trained with Lily, Hinagiku, Baigon, Ayame, Shonou, and Tsubaki. The six petals on the flower. She also learned something new too. It all happened so suddenly...

_A girl was a room training desprately. She has been at this for a long time. Her captors have gave hollows to train with. Who would of thought? There own people. The hollows felt so betrayed. Inoue had control. Control of what, to make them stop for a break. The hollows had listened to her, for they had only one fate death. If they don't listen to her, then it is death. Inoue is training, training to get stronger to kill them. No that is not it, she is purifing them. She is cleansing them, giving an other chance to live a pure life in soul society. (a/n: I think that this is her power. You know the process Ichigo and any other shinagami. I don't know what is called. Forgive me, please?)_

_She was training and training. Her special "powers" just stared in awe. Never had they ever seen this much will power, determination to get stronder, and lastly anger._

_ Anger at the people who locked her up here._

_ Angery that she can't protect those who she loves. _

_Angery at herself, for she allowed this to happen. _

_Angery at the fact that she was not strong enough to protect herself._

_ Angery for relying on others for support all the time. _

_Never has she been this angery. Truth be told, she probably was never angery at somebody or something. Yes, she felt annoyed and jealousy but she was never angery at anyone. In the end, she had decided to decide to train. Train to protect the people who she loves and cares about, also to protect innocent people. That desire had fueled power to Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku. For they have the power to summon a shield. A shield to protect everybody from an attack. She trained to keep everybody alive and safe. For that desire fueled Ayame and Shonou to heal people faster and better. Trained to kill the people who threatened innocent people, people who she loved, and who are a threat. That had fueled Tsubaki. The power was amazing but it was not enought to face an arranch or anything higher. The highest she can go to fight a hollow size of an Grande Fisher, but the arrancers did not give anything so storing. _

_Finally she had taken a break after many attempts by the "fairies." She sat down. It was quite. You could hear the sounds of fairies flying. The silence was broken down with sniffles. Everybody was snapped out of there thoughts, trance, and sleep. They looked around for the source of noise. It was Inoue Orohime._

_"Why? Why? Why can't I be strong? Look at everybody so storng but look at me. I am nothing compared to them, and I can't ever be." Inoue started to cry again. This left the 'fairies' talking._

_"I really think we should tell her. She is capable of doing it, now," whispered an tried Amaye._

_"Yea, I agree. She has trained alot. I mean look at her. Plus I don't want to help and betrayer," said Baigon. Everybody had nodded there head or said some small somment._

_"It finally time that woman get see our true power," said an annoyed Tsubaki._

_ They all flew to here and explained everything. All she did is listen intently, for what they had told her was the door. The door that will help her fight fot the people whom she loves. Once they were done they had started to practice again._

The door to her room had opened. She snapped out of her thought has four arrancars have came into her room.

"Inoue-san please come with us. Aizen-dono is calling for you." One of the best told her.

"H-Hai."

She went with them. The arrancars had made a diamond around her, so she can't escape. Most of them thought that this was useless of guarding her. For she was weak. To judge her as weak might as well be the biggest mistake of their. Why? Easy her power is equal to an captian, to her comardes, and to her friends. But they don't know that right? Exactly, "what they don't know won't hurt them," but in this case it will, and it will hurt, alot!

Everybody had stop. She looked up and saw everybody. The ex-shinagami taichou, the esprade, and the lower number arrancar. They were all preparing for her. Her reason of being here to help get into the realm were god resides. She knew this day would come and she was prepared for she weilds something so powerful. She will get out of here. She will not help them, for she trusts her friends to protect themselves. She won't die.

"Please summon your powers and slice that round ball," instructed an selfish leader.

"Hai. I will summon my powers," responded an calm Inoue.

"I am glad you agree with us. It is wise of you to listen to us." Gin was cut off bye Inoue who said,

"I said 'I will summon my powers.' I never said that I was siding you."

As a cue she summoned the 'fairies.' It was a sight to see. Her reiatsu shot up into the air, causing impact on the floor underneath her. Small peices of rocks were twirling around her. Above her was 12 little flying objects. She had showed part of her true power. Since her real power has not been introduced.All the hollows got ready to attack her. The ex-captains were alarmed and had their guard up to max. They were serious.

**_The war has started..._**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/n: I have decided the pairing. No, I am not going to tell you. XD You just have to wait till the next chapter comes out! Please review. My brother wants me go downstairs. I go to go bye

**Next chapter:** You will find about everybody. What are there thoughts? The biggest thing the pairing.

"Inoue wait for me."**  
**

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
